Half of My Heart
by bigsugar0021
Summary: Vegeta jilted Bulma Briefs on their wedding day. What was he thinking? Half of My Heart Songfic starring my favorite DBZ Couple.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. It belongs to TOEI Animation and Half of My Heart is owned by John Mayer and Columbia Records.**

**AN: This is my first fanfic. A songfic from John Mayer's song Half of My Heart. I think Vegeta and Goku are a bit OOC here and this is long for a one shot. All comments are welcome especially if it will improve my writing. Thank you.**

* * *

"_He did not come"_

Bulma is sitting on the floor, her back against the bed. Eyes swollen from crying overnight. She was still wearing her white wedding gown which she delicately chose for her supposedly wedding with Vegeta yesterday afternoon. But the Saiyajin prince failed to show. Bulma remembered the faces of the people in the Capsule Corps garden where they set up the wedding. When darkness struck, both Goku and Yamcha flew to search for Vegeta but after an hour they returned to no avail. Bulma ran to her room. Locked the door and did not bother changing her dress. Her parents as well as the Z gang are outside her room asking her to open it. They stayed there for half an hour until Piccolo spoke and told them that she needed time for herself.

"_Why Vegeta? What happened? I thought you finally loved me."_ Bulma knows that she needs to be strong – if not for her then for Trunks. _"My son," _she then stood, walked to the bathroom she shares – **shared **with Vegeta. _"I have to be strong for him. This too shall pass."_

Several miles away from Satan City, Vegeta had his 8th bottle of whiskey. Dressed in a black suit, his butterfly tie hanging loose on his neck, he called the waiter to get another bottle. Sure he does not handle alcohol well but right now it's his best friend. _"Guess it's just you and me now."_ A sad smile passed by the prince's lips. He knew he hurt the Onna but he is new to all of these.

_**I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been  
Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring**_

Vegeta downed another shot of whiskey. The alcohol stinging his chest but he did not notice that. Before, if anyone mentioned that he would settle on earth with the blue haired Onna, he would just laugh it off. The saiyajin prince would never mate or marry an earth weakling – much more, create a brat with her. He kills people not create them. How wrong was he? Not only did he settle in Earth – he also had a brat with that loud-mouthed, overbearing, beautiful, genius woman called Bulma.

A great deal of confusion is engulfing him. Half of him thinks that what he had done is right – the other half wants to fly back to her, go down on his knees and patiently wait until the Onna forgives him and kiss his troubles away.

_**Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you  
Oh, with half of my heart**_

Suddenly, he felt an overpowering ki. _"Kakarrot." _He knew for a fact that even though he is hiding his ki, it would only be a matter of time before the 3rd class Saiyan finds him. Vegeta waited until Goku came crashing in.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted.

"What do you want Kakarrot? I am not in the mood to listen to a stupid saiyan like you." Vegeta calmly retorted.

"You know damn well why I am here. How can you do that to her Vegeta? Bulma gave you shelter, food, everything you need. SHE GAVE YOU LOVE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER!" Vegeta can feel Goku's ki rising higher as he shouts.

"This is not your business Kakarr-" He was not able to finish off what he was saying as a strong punch connected to his jaw which sent him crashing to the wall of the bar – creating a huge hole in it. People inside the bar all went out leaving the two Saiyans.

Vegeta lay on the ground. "Happy now Kakarrot?" Goku went to be Super Saiyan. But did not approach Vegeta. A long period of uncomfortable silence ensued. Then Vegeta sighed. "I grew up under Frieza's control. He trained me to kill people – show no remorse. Young, old, men, women – I killed them without second thoughts – putting an end to all their hopes and dreams. Feelings? I don't have them. No one taught me how to care. Hell Radditz and Nappa had been with me since time immemorial but I did not even flinch when they got killed. Then I died. I was not different right away. She came to me and before I know it, I no longer know who I am. I stare on the mirror and I don't know the person staring back at me." He paused. Goku's ki returning to normal.

_**I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself  
Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came  
Showing me a better way and all that my love can bring **_

"She came." Vegeta continued. "It was never my plan to be involved with her. I just want to be the Legendary Saiyan. To have my birth right. To best you!" But what did I get instead. I woke up one morning not even thinking of becoming the legendary. I just want to see her and be with her. Hell I was not even thinking of training anymore for those tin cans. So I went to space to focus on my goal. Oh yes I became a Super Saiyan but I was not contented. I was looking for something else. Then I returned and looked at the Onna's eyes and felt complete."

Goku extended his hand to Vegeta to help him stand. Silently, they went back inside the bar and took a seat. The taller saiyan pour a shot of whiskey for himself as if to calm his nerves after what he heard from Vegeta. "So you love her." It was not a question but rather a statement.

"I know I do. At least my heart does. But a part of me refuses to be tied down. I was never meant to stay here on earth in the first place. Worse, I cannot love her with only half of my heart."

"She is special." Goku took another shot.

"Yes she is. And she loves me for who I am. She believes that one day, I will be the guy she was wishing for. However, I know that one day, she will get tired of waiting for me to give myself to her," he sighed. "I don't think I will ever be able to give all of me to her."

_**Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you  
Than half of my heart**_

Goku stood. "Vegeta, you've changed. A lot. You're no longer the ruthless killer. Tell me one thing and I hope you answer me truthfully." Vegeta remained silent so Goku continued. "How would you feel if one morning you wake up – reaching across the bed – expecting her to be there but she's not and then it will dawn into you that at that very moment Yamcha also wakes up, extends his arm and finds Bulma sweetly smiling at him?"

"That weakling baka is never going near my Bulma" Vegeta snarled.

"So I take it that you cannot bear the thought of another man having her." Goku flashed a wide smile. "That's a good start"

"What in hell's name are you talking about Kakarrot?"

"Helping you choose between your past and your future"

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta, I understand your confusion. Frieza made you numb and sad to say dumb."

"I am not dumb. Take that back" Vegeta stood, ki's flaring.

"No, I won't"

"Yes you will!"

"No, I won't"

"Yes you will!"

"No, I won't"

"Ahhh!" Vegeta gave up.

"Now as I was saying before you **rudely **interrupted me, you have two choices – be stuck with the past, stopping yourself from freely loving Bulma and be miserable for the rest of your life thinking of all the 'what might have beens' and 'what could have beens' or let go and start building a family with Bulma and Trunks."

Another length of silence ensued. Vegeta seems to be digesting thoroughly Goku's words. Then the Prince spoke. "I really messed up big time, didn't I?" It was said it loud enough for the other Saiyan to hear but it was directed to himself only. Without further adieu, Vegeta flew his way back to Capsule Corps. Within minutes he reached the huge compound and headed straight for the balcony of the room he shared with Bulma. She was not in and he was about to leave when the bathroom door opened revealing Bulma who just changed – the wedding gown in her hand all crumpled.

"V-Vegeta?" She threw the gown on the floor. "What do you want?" it did not come out as strong as she wanted it to be.

"Wo-Bulma."

"Oh, I didn't think you know my name. You haven't answered my question your highness. What do you want?"

"You."

"W-what?" she sighed. "What game are you playing now Vegeta" Bulma snapped.

"I'm sorry."

Bulma could not believe it. The Saiyan Prince here and saying he's sorry. "What I have done is not what I wanted." He continued. "I was lost – I don't know what I want." Vegeta's eyes were misty. _Are those tears? _Bulma wondered.

"You made your choice Vegeta." Bulma silently retorted.

"No, I did not make any choice. I could not choose." He sat on the edge of the bed, his back against the standing blue haired woman. "Please understand that I am new to this. I never belonged to anyone else and part of me still doesn't want to but I can't let you go and be on my own again. There are two people in me struggling with each other. And giving you half of me isn't worth it."

_**Oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart  
Half of my heart has a real good imagination  
Half of my hearts got you  
Half of my hearts got a right mind to tell you that  
Half of my heart won't do**_

"Vegeta, I'll take even just a part of you. I love you." Bulma hugged Vegeta from behind. The saiyajin prince closed his eyes.

"No, you deserve all of me."

They remained settled like that for a moment. Then Vegeta stood heading at the balcony. "I must leave now."

"Don't make me wait for too long" Tears swelled on Bulma's eye.

"This battle in me has to stop." Just that and Vegeta flew.

"Come back soon." Her eyes still staring on the space Vegeta vacated. "I will be waiting for you."

_**Half of my heart in a shotgun wedding  
To a bride with a paper ring  
But half of my heart is the part of a man  
Whose never truly loved anything**_

_**Half of my heart  
Oh half of my heart**_

* * *

**AN: Reviews are appreciated. Let me know if you want me to do a sequel. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
